


A Rock Story

by WizardWriter123



Category: Science - Fandom
Genre: I hope you enjoy it, I wrote this for my 7th grade science class, It is about a rock, It really has a lot of science stuff in it, LITERALLY, Other, Please sit back and enjoy the show, There might be some mistakes, This is my first story here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardWriter123/pseuds/WizardWriter123
Summary: Kaden Klippe reflects on his lifetime as being a rock.





	A Rock Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all of you readers out there! This story might be a bit strange, but I hope you enjoy it! It is my first work posted here, and it truly isn't my best, but I wrote it for school so I wanted to post it here too. Enjoy!  
> ~NiaEva

How? How had it come to this? How could this happen to him? Kaden Klippe was the toughest, hardest, and most stone-cold rock ever. So how had he ended up being looked at by snot-nosed kindergartners through a glass tank? After his whole life, filled with nothing but misery and hopes being crushed, what had he done to deserve where he is now? And how had the young carefree dreaming rock he once was, ended up a grumpy old stone with no emotion whatsoever?

Klippe thought back through his life, wondering what he had done to deserve this. What had he done to deserve this torture? Klippe thought to the very beginning of his harrowing life. He had exploded from the famous shield volcano called 'Mauna Loa' in Hawaii. From the moment that the lava cooled, and he was an igneous rock, Klippe knew the feeling of abandonment. The other igneous rocks had eroded quickly, leaving Klippe all by himself. Nobody even remembered the little rock, just a smidge bigger than a pebble, wanting to be like the others. Klippe of course wondered, like did they remember him? What would happen now? Would he always be an igneous rock? Would anything ever change? Would he ever be happy? He paused. Could a rock even be happy? But Klippe was just alone, nobody by his side. Until Carrie Carraig, that is.

Time skip to 20 years later, some tourist visiting the island had thrown Klippe into the path of a river called 'Piho Stream' where he was finally eroded and weathered down into tiny sediments. This is where Klippe meets Carraig. Both newly formed sediments, meeting in a new world both new nothing about. Klippe learned that Carraig had just exploded from another volcano in Hawaii and she was cooling in the ocean until a child had picked her up and tried skipping her across the river. Carraig had then been in the river and had eroded over time into the sediments she was now.

Just as things were starting to look up for Klippe in his life, the world turned upside down. A group of kindergartners were on a field trip and picked up Carraig. They journeyed back to their bus and rode back to the school. Klippe never heard or saw Carraig again, though that was probably for the best, because unknown to him, the children had dropped Carraig by the volcano where she had melted back to lava and magma. Klippe again was alone, and would be for a very long time. He would also have a hatred against all kindergartners for a very long time.

Timeskip to 30 years later, where Klippe has just met with a group of more sediments. They were all together and laughing, though Klippe was in his own little world. Over the years he had been picked up, thrown, stepped on, chucked, and cracked. That does something to a rock. No longer was he hoping for someone to spend the rest of his days with as a sedimentary or metamorphic rock. No, Klippe was just focused on going another day forward, with or without someone.

Over time Klippe finally got compacted and cemented with some other sediments, becoming a sedimentary rock, but he never listened to their chatter. Klippe only wondered. What had happened to his old volcano? Did it still run? Did other igneous rocks erode quickly, or were there some like him? And what about Carraig? What happened to her? Is she now a sedimentary rock? Had she been heated and pressured into a metamorphic rock? If so, where was she now? Was Carraig happy? Again just like 50 years ago, Klippe paused. Was he happy? Again the answer was no. How could he be happy all alone?

Time skip to 46 years later, and Klippe is sitting in a tank in front of his sworn enemies: kindergartners.He had been heated and pressed into a metamorphic rock years before. No longer was he the pebble he once was that every rock ignored, now, he was a huge metamorphic rock. After the transformation a few years later, he had again been seen by a group whiny little 5 year old, only this time, they took him. After snatching him from his comfortable hole in the dirt, Klippe was kidnapped on their horrid yellow and black machine that took them place to place.He was then thrust into a brightly colored classroom where he was attacked with brushes that tickled him. They were dripping black paint and brushed a smiley face on him, despite his grim feeling. The tiny monsters continued to decorate him with glitter and feathers before he was finally free from the torture by being tossed in a glass case.

This is where Klippe is now. Stuck in a seal-tight glass box, covered in joyful decorations,none which reflected his pain. All Klippe could do now was sit and think of his past years, and ways to get revenge on the children that would never work. He could only wonder about his future days with the kindergartners and...nothing. He could do nothing else except wonder, wallow in past regrets, and ask questions that would never be answered. Why would this happen to him? Why? And there was nothing he could do about it, because he was just a rock in a kindergarten class.


End file.
